Karakura Town Gathers! Aizen Versus Shinigami
Karakura Town Gathers! Aizen Versus Shinigami is the two-hundred-third episode of the Bleach anime. Sōsuke Aizen reveals his plans and heads to Karakura Town. Summary Captain Kenpachi Zaraki continues his fight with Nnoitra Gilga. He asks him if he knew that a sword's power increased if it was swung with two hands instead of one. Nnoitra screams, saying that everyone knows that, and charges at the captain. Kenpachi remarks that he doesn't believe he does and once Nnoitra is close enough to him, he slashes his sword down on the Espada, creating a huge shockwave and grievously injuring Nnoitra. Nnoitra then begins to think back on his past. He remembers how ruthless he was in battle, and how he could never defeat Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. One day in a battle with her, she asks why he was always so desperate to fight, and he explained that he wishes to be stronger, so he could fight and leave a non-stop war andto die in battle . As Nnoitra dies, his Fraccion Tesra Lindocruz watches with tears in his eyes, and Kenpachi tells Nnoitra that their match was a blast. He then walks towards Ichigo Kurosaki, breaks Orihime Inoue's Sōten Kisshun, throws Ichigo, and asks him to pick up his sword and take Orihime out of Hueco Mundo. He then asks Orihime to heal him, but Coyote Starrk intervenes and takes Orihime away. Aizen welcomes her and tells her to smile until he finishes destroying Karakura Town, as a Garganta to the said town opens. He then goes on to explain that he is destroying Karakura Town in order to create the Ōken, and he asks Kaname Tōsen to use Bakudō # 77. Once it is activated, Aizen contacts all of the Shinigami and other intruders within Hueco Mundo and tells them that he lured them there on purpose as he closes all of the Garganta that they used to arrive there. Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Tōsen then walk through the Garganta to Karakura Town and Aizen states that with most of the Gotei 13 captains not able to attend the battle in Karakura Town, the remaining ones would be easier to defeat. Ichigo then rushes off to try to help defend Karakura Town, but Kenpachi explains that the other captains were already there waiting for Aizen, and that Karakura Town had been switched with a fake replica and that the real one is currently in Soul Society. When Aizen, Gin and Tōsen arrive to Karakura, they are confronted with the remaining Gotei 13 captains and lieutenants. Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto sees Aizen and states that it appears they made it in time, though Aizen tells him that he's already aware that it isn't the Real Karakura Town below them, but a replica. He goes on to state that he would just kill them here and go to Soul Society to make the Ōken. Aizen then calls out Starrk, Baraggan Louisenbairn, Tier Harribel, who arrive out of their Garganta, with all their respective Fraccion. Aizen then tells Ulquiorra Cifer to watch over Las Noches while he is away. Ichigo tells Kenpachi that his purpose is not to protect Karakura Town, but his friends and heads towards the building where Ulquiorra is located. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Isane Kotetsu, Suì-Fēng, Yachiru Kusajishi, and Nemu Kurotsuchi sit in a room and take lessons from Rangiku Matsumoto. Rangiku opens up Isane's shirt and tells the 3 observers that their shirt must be open at least that much if they wanted to be sexy, and tells them they should all try. All 3 attempt, and Nanao Ise walks in and questions what they were all doing. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Nnoitra Gilga (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: ''' *Bakudō # 77 * '''Techniques used: * * *Tenkai Kecchu Hollow techniques: * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes